Kareoke Night
by Moonlit Seas
Summary: Xion was having bad luck trying to get Riku to notice her. But does singing change anything?


The silent asking and ignoring of questions was killing me. This had to stop. NOW.

Let me backtrack. I, Xion, had definitely fallen for a certain guy. It had happened a long time ago but now that it was winter break, I wanted him to know. I had been dropping hint to this certain silver-haired, aqua-eyed boy for a while now. Yes I was in love with Riku. I didn't mean to, it just happened. And I really did not want to just go up and say it, who knows what sort of reaction I would have gotten.

So I had been leaving clues, lots of them. Like trying to hold his hand, or even his arm, if we were walking, leaning on him when I got the chance, things like that. But mostly, I was willing him to think of me as more than a friend

Riku seemed to be denying himself the luxury of even thinking that the one I liked, was him. Though he did get the tenderest of my hugs, and I tried to press my cheek to his often, (it never worked) to replace not being able to kiss him. I hoped that could be fixed soon.

Last week, I was once again trying to talk to him, tell him what I felt, when I slipped on black ice and broke my tailbone. I had to go home and couldn't go back to school for three full days. Talk about torture. I spent those days online, reading messages on DeviantArt and typing up some fanfics. I told my friends I would be online on my sick days, so at least I had someone to talk to.

I had so much homework to make up, I didn't get another chance, at least, not until winter break.

Kiari called everyone up so we could go out to dinner at a restaurant. There was karaoke at the one she picked in Twilight Town. I decided to go sing after I finished my Chinese food. As I flipped thorough the songbook, a title caught my eye. Not a song I expected to be there but was smirking as I handed my slip to the DJ.

After a couple little girls sang "Love Story", some guy massacred "Sweet Caroline" but made up for it by jumping on a table, and a lady named Calla did amazing on "Delta Dawn", the DJ called out.

"Next is Xion singing 'Walk on Water'."

I walked up to the sound of my friends cheering and saw that Riku wasn't with them. Perhaps he was still at the table. I hoped he would be able to hear me as I took a deep breath.

I heard my entrance and started singing from the soul.

_There was a time, when nothing would last._

_ There was a time, I held on to the past._

As the words highlighted in front of me, I remembered scenes. Memories of Riku and I, together. At the next pause after the chorus, I dropped my head, lowered my voice and accented, signaling I wasn't singing as myself anymore.

_ There was a time, I lost my faith._

_ There was a time, I could only hate._

I looked up and sang as myself.

_You were my shepherd, you were my guide. I followed your dark past right into the night. You were my savior, you took control. You came and touched my soul._

_I would walk on water just to be with you._

_Walk on water, just to be with you._

_Split the ocean, cross the sea._

_Walk on water if you believe._

There were a few seconds of music and then another voice change.

_There was a time, when nothing would last._

_ There was a time, I held onto the past._

Before the next change-back I saw Riku sitting away from the others.

_You were my shepherd, you were my guide. I followed your dark path right into the night. You were my savior, you took control. You came and touched my soul._

During the music break I turned my head slightly downward closed my eyes and seemed sad.

_ But why are you still over shadowed by a doubt._

I looked up, which happened to be in the direction of Riku, with my hand on my heart.

_ If only you could see, the love that carries me!_

_I would walk on water just to be with you._

_Walk on water, just to be with you._

_Split the ocean, cross the sea._

_Walk on water if you believe._

The chorus repeated twice after that then the song was over. People stood and clapped. I stepped down and we left. Sora, Kiari, Axel, Roxas, and Naminé, congratulated me on my singing. Riku however was strangely quiet.

Though it was winter, we walked home.

Both Riku and my houses were at the end of the route we chose. So after saying goodbye to Roxas and Naminé, who were having a sleep over at Roxas' house (suspicious), the two of us continued on our way, alone.

He was silent for while until my home came into view. Then he spoke, breath fogging the air.

"I've heard you sing but never with that much emotion."

I stopped and looked behind me. He was looking to the moon as if talking to it, not me. My face felt like fire, even in this cold.

"Maybe that's because, I was singing for you Riku."

"I wondered why you used the effects you did and why you didn't stop looking at me (Translation: creeping me out), even when I was separate from the rest of the group."

My boots suddenly became more interesting than Riku, beautiful in the sharp moonlight. He tilted my chin and I had to look at him. Oddly enough, he was smiling.

"Luckily I won't have to cross any water to see you, only a street. Thanks for the song."

He gave me a quick kiss and said,

"Does this make me a pedophile now?"

"It's only a four year difference, not that bad, right?"

"Yes, but you're only 14 and I'm 18. It won't matter as much when we're 21 and 25 but that's a long time to wait."

We walked to my door holding hands. I stepped inside then turned to him.

"Goodnight Riku. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. Mission success.


End file.
